Growing Up! Wait, WHAT!
by Shadow R-B
Summary: The direct sequel to Captured! I owe you guys a sequel, considering the ending. So, enjoy! PS. Azure-Link, just gotta say one thing... FOILED! Dedicated to you, though, Azure! COMPLETE
1. A fluffy beginning

Pat: Inspiration! Finally! A sequel, baby, yeah! –gets shot for unknown reference-

The direct sequel to Captured!! Yeah!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my lovely OCs (especially Asura-chan, she was my first, but Skye debuted first. –waves hands- Whatever!), my plushies, and my stories! And the fact that Azure-Link's attempts to kill me for the epilogue being foiled! HAHAHA- (gets whacked by a frying pan)

ON TO THE FICLET! …. Chiclets, anyone? (cheesy grin)

* * *

"Waugh! Wah!!"

A young Riolu ran through the halls, crying his tiny lungs out. A young teenage boy soon came up, scooping the little puppy up, and giving him a Jigglypuff plush, to which the puppy squealed and glomped, nearly tearing the poor thing in half.

Zero Suit Samus chuckled, cooing at the pup. (OCC, sure, but hey, all girls –including myself- squeal when you see a cute pup! FOILED, Azure!)

"Ran away from you again, eh, Red?" Samus asked, Red chuckling a bit, nervously.

"Um.. Yeah. Damn, was he ever like this before?" Red asked, petting Riolu's head softly.

Samus smirked, recalling a few fond memories…

* * *

(Flashback)

"Wah!! Wah!!"

"Looks like baby wants milk. –long pause- Oh, dear lord, I'm turning into Peach! –faints-"

(Another Flashback)

"Waugh!"

"Red, what did you do?!"

"I thought he'd like chocolate! He looked so happy!"

"Well, either those are tears of joy, or you're asking for an ass-whuppin'!"

(End Flashbacks)

* * *

Samus growled a bit, walking off in thought. Red sighed, looking at the cute little jackal in his arms.

"I guess that's a yes?" he asked, sweat-dropping, the Riolu simply smiling up at him. Then, he stuck his arms up high, indicating he wanted a hug. He smiled broadly.

"Daddy!"

* * *

Lucario nearly keeled over in shock. Daddy?! Geez, when he evolved, he'd be teased to death!

Sighing, the dormant Lucario went back to sleep, dreaming of his precious white chocolate.

Until he was evolved, he wouldn't exist. Only in his former self's mind.

Perhaps, this'd be a good thing, though…

He wouldn't have dealt with a time of war…

Maybe he'd learn to lighten up…

… As if!

Giggling, Lucario's soul fell asleep, his personality change already becoming evident.

_Dear lord…_

* * *

Red smiled down at the pup, hugging him.

'Aw…. How ka-waii! … Great, now I sound like a little schoolgirl… -me: Hey!-' Red thought, the little Riolu laughing, hugging the Jigglypuff doll close.

How could one so strict ever be so cute as a kid?

It had been quite a surprise for Red to find the egg hours after he'd finally stopped crying. Lucario was nowhere in sight. Then, Red recalled something Lucario had said once…

* * *

_You don't need to watch over me, Red. I'm already technically dead. How I was summoned up here, I wouldn't know, but I can fend for myself, thanks._

* * *

Perhaps… Did that mean…?

Was this egg…? Lucario?

* * *

Months later, the egg hatched. As Red had predicted (and feared), it WAS, in fact, Lucario. Or, Lucario in his pre-evolution form, to be precise.

Surprisingly, once the Riolu saw him, something in his eyes flashed, and he immediately started crying. Red winced.

Oh, how loud a puppy's keen could be!

Luckily, Jigglypuff was walking down the hallways, for whatever reason she had, and spotted –me: more like heard! - the crying Riolu in Red's arms.

Without warning, she hurled a plushie of herself at Red, which socked the trainer in the face, knocking him over. Riolu began giggling, then, soon went out in full howls, gripping the plush toy tightly.

Jigglypuff, satisfied that she'd done her duty, continued on her way, only to be swallow by Kirby.

"HELP!"

* * *

Since then, Red had taken excellent care of the poor pup, since nobody else had barged into the Mansion and claim for him, and he'd raised the pup to be kind with everyone, share, and all those essential things.

When it came to diaper changing, though, sometimes Red preferred the old Lucario to the new, clingy version.

Hey, maybe he'd be nicer when he evolved, and not grow stubborn and serious, like all Riolus seemed to be when they grew up.

… Maybe it was just him.

Sighing, Red started walking back to their room, hoping the Lucario he knew and loved would come back soon.

… If he didn't, the Riolu they all knew would stay here for good.

He didn't mind that, it was just…

… He missed his friend very dearly.

* * *

Faraway, a shadowed figure narrowed her eyes, smiling.

"How good, how good! Lucario-san is doing fine!" she said to herself, sunset eyes glinting.

"What he wonders and doesn't know, is that I'm the one who revived him! And, the one who allowed him to create himself into an egg at the last second!" she grinned, twirling around a bit. Violet and red fur sparkled in the dark, cobalt legs, paws and mask glowing.

Asura-chan giggled.

"It's not every Lucario who has the power of a Mystic, after all." She mused, giggling.

"Hey you!" a guard yelled, stomping towards her.

"Uh oh. Time to flee!" she said, throwing a Smoke Ball down, and escaping under the cover of smoke.

"They'll never know…" she whispered, giggling madly.

* * *

Pat: That is probably the only time Asura'll make a cameo appearance here.

Asu: Hey!

Pat: Right, well, don't forget to review.

Oh, and Azure-Link, I didn't put down an address here, so you can't kill, me, so BURN! FOILED! Hahahaha- (gets shot)

Please review! –Treats the many cuts and bruises from the pan-

(It's just a personal joke between us. FOILED!)


	2. Wow! Teendom and a new friend!

Pat: Hehehehe! I am evil! No, not another character death, I'd be really cruel then. I'm simply evil because I'VE STILL FOILED YOU, AZURE-RINKU! …. Okay, I'll drop it next chapter. Whenever you or I mention it, it makes me want to yell it at the top of a huge building! –Does so, and gets pushed off- HA! You cannot kill me! My home living situation is not displayed on this site! So you cannot hope to send a swarm of Mario bombs! –Gets whacked-

Alright, the story.

For anyone else, enjoy, everyone, sorry, and for Azure-Link, HA!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the slurpie beside me, and the hotdog. And that might not last very long. –YUM!-

* * *

"WAH! I'M HUNGRY!"

Red woke up with a start.

"What the- Huh?" he mumbled, still half asleep. He could make out the shape of a crying infant…

Oh, crap!

Waking up instantly, Red quickly scooped up the puppy, looking around for a bottle.

Morning calls were the worst part of the day.

And DAMN! Riolu wasn't as quite as others were!

It was lucky a Riolu was in the Trophy Area, otherwise Riolu here wouldn't be allowed even IN the mansion!

Crazy Hand…

Yelling in triumph, Red quickly handed Riolu the bottle, to which the child quickly broke open, pouring the contents into a bowl that had appeared out of nowhere. Red sat there, slightly dumbfounded.

"Where's the cereal, Red-san?" Riolu asked, further confusing Red.

"Huh?" Where had the Riolu who'd been running around like a headless chicken yesterday gone?!

As if reading his mind (who knows, maybe he had!), Riolu turned to his caretaker, huge red eyes still innocent.

"We tend to grow up within a few months. It was only a while until I hit puberty. Better for you, cus I can kinda fend for myself a bit now. Which means no more diaper calls!" Riolu cried in triumph, eating the Cocoa Puffs he'd obtained out of nowhere.

Red nodded, still a bit dumbfounded.

This is what he got for staying in the third generation…

Better than the fifth generation.

* * *

Shaymin looked different, and Girantina simply scary! And, there were rumors of five new pokemon! (AN: Not kidding. Pokemon Platinum. Check Serebii out for info, I'm not giving it!)

* * *

He turned towards the teen, pup, the little jackal smiling at him.

Well….

No more diaper calls!

Now, if only his hunger calls weren't as loud…

Ow….

* * *

Lucario's eyes widened.

_What, I'm already at teen stage? Quicker than I expected… But, I get to see everyone sooner!_ He mused, smiling.

He was already fully recovered from using the last of his strength to create himself into an egg, so he could easily take over while his past self evolved. Fool-proof.

Sighing, Lucario started drifting off, one particular thought in mind.

_God dammit. I just realized Red was right about the de-evolve syndrome. Different than what he thought, but he was still right…. I'm gonna dread going back… What's it like, having a physical form…?_

* * *

"Wow! He grew up fast, didn't he? Come here, cutey!"

"Get that witch AWAY FROM ME!!" Riolu cried, climbing up Red's leg with remarkable speed, and hiding under his jackal. Red 'tch'ed. Peach just looked ready to whack one of them with a golf club.

"Now, Riolu, why would you say that? That's not nice." Red said, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a 31 year old (AN: Not to offend anyone! I meant to insinuate he sounded like an adult, not a 16 year old!). Riolu growled.

"I know it wasn't nice! That's because SHE isn't!! Once, I was crying, and she threw a baseball bat at me!!" he screeched, shivering.

Peach just batted her eyelashes in a feeble attempt to distract Red.

Didn't work!

"Grrrr! I've had it with you pushing me around! Huh-!" Riolu flinched a bit, but managed to summon up an Aura Sphere, surprising all three of them.

"Take this! Ha-!" Riolu growled, hurling the volleyball sized sphere at the princess, who pulled her Toad out of nowhere, deflecting the aura sphere. It was heading straight for Riolu!

A flash, then the sphere was reflected back at the deflector (AN: AUGH! Don't know what word to USE!), who fainted.

"Wow… Thanks Pit!" Riolu cried, hugging the angel, who smiled.

"No problem! She did the same to me when I got here. Cruel little woman, isn't she?" Pit replied, glancing at Red, who was having a near-heart attack.

Pit had dropped in quiet unexpectedly, after all.

"Little tip: Whenever he's about to make a rude comment, stuff a lollipop into his mouth. It'll shut him up, and occupy him." Pit suggested, holding a few of the aforementioned suckers out, to which Red stuffed in his backpack.

Where Pit had gotten it was unknown, but he highly suspected either Kirby or Meta Knight were weeping over the lost candy.

Kirby more than Meta, most likely.

Picking the little pup up, Red walked to the pool area, where hopefully, Riolu could relax a bit.

* * *

Lucario opened an eye, smiling.

_Ah, good, Pit. Don't allow him to get hurt. I'm counting on you, since you are the only one who knows about this._ Lucario murmured, closing his eye, and going back to sleep, of sorts.

* * *

"Yah!" Riolu cried, running around and shaking himself furiously. Red looked at him, surprised that something yellow was latched to his head.

"AGH! GET IT OFF ME!" Riolu cried, feeling little claws dig into his fur.

"CHU!" the little thing cried, surprising Riolu. He stopped, the little furry falling into his paws.

A small Pichu, female, was what had landed on his head.

It had scared the bejeebus outta him!

Still….

It was so kawaii!!

"Hiya, Pichu! I'm sorry if I scared you! Are you okay?" Riolu said softly, the little baby mouse sniffling.

"Pichu?" the mouse asked, Riolu shaking his head.

"No, I'm not your mother. But, I can take care of you as if I was one." Riolu replied, the little Pichu squealing, hugging Riolu. He was quite shocked.

_I sense she was once abused by a cruel trainer. Be careful with this one._ A voice in his head whispered, Riolu nodding.

Red ran up to the pair, having seen the whole thing, surprised when the Pichu hissed, HISSED, at him.

Riolu held the Pichu close, rocking her slightly.

'Whoever that was is right. She doesn't trust Red. I'll show her not all humans are bad soon enough.' Riolu thought, looking at Red.

"She doesn't trust humans. I have no idea where she came from, but she hates trainers. I'll watch over here, don't worry. I might just need occasional help with diaper calls." Riolu whispered, Red nodding in understanding.

Wow, Riolus really did grow up fast!

Hopefully, Pichu did too.

Because, seriously, who actually LIKED diaper calls?

* * *

_Hmmm…. Asura would've told me if something like this would've arisen. An unseen event, perhaps. No matter. She will not affect anything, except perhaps trainer._ Lucario thought, eyes foggy.

_So tired…_

* * *

"So tired…" Riolu murmured, slumping over, Red catching him.

"Wow, he must have worn himself out. Pichu, too." Red noted, glancing at the sleeping pair.

Hoisting Riolu up into his arms, he carried the pair back to their room, setting the pup and his friend onto their bed.

"Sleep tight, Riolu. Pichu." He whispered, petting the little Riolu's head for a moment, before sitting on his own bed, taking out a well-worn copy of Salem Falls. (AN: A Jodi Picoult book. I thought I'd hate it, but all her books hook me one way or another!)

'I hope Lucario will come back to us, soon…' Red thought, wondering what had happened to cause this.

'Oh well. We'll find out soon, I guess…'

The book fell from limp hands, Red fast asleep.

Boys...

* * *

Deep in Riolu's subconscious, Lucario lay, fast asleep.

_I hope I'll see everyone very soon… _Lucario thought, an ear twitching. His body started glowing.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Pat: I'm betting this to be at least five chapters.

Anyone who doesn't get it, Lucario turned himself into an egg, not willing to leave, thanks to Asura's power, and Red found said egg, took care of it, and hatched it.

Oh, and as for the 'faster development' thing, don't dogs/wolves/jackals age faster than we do? See, I CAN BE LOGICAL WHEN I WANT TO!

R & R please! One last kick…

FOILED! –gets booted in the seat-


	3. Back already, and near death's door

Pat: I suppose nobody else is reading this, other than Azure-Link (Love ya, man!), so I'm saying' this now, THIS IS DEDICATED TO AZURE-LINK! YOU OTHER GUYS SUCK, NOT HELPING ME WITH INSPIRATIONS YOU KNOW THAT?! Oh, and I promised I'd drop it, but this part isn't part of the chapter. FOILED! MUHAHAHA- (Gets shot)

Disclaimer: …. NO!

* * *

Riolu was the first up.

"Mew… What the-?" Riolu murmured, stretching. Something beside him stirred.

"Huh? Oh, hiya Pichu!" Riolu said, the little mouse smiling up at him.

"Chu! Wah…" the Pichu said, yawning. Riolu chuckled, ruffling the little one's fur up. Sitting up, Riolu picked the little guy up, cradling her in his arms.

"I've a feeling you've been here before…" Riolu said, looking at Pichu's eyes.

They were the most kawaii pair of innocent blue he'd seen. Just seeing them made him nearly swoon.

"Wow…. Your eyes are so kawaii!" Riolu commented, mentally smacking himself (and Lucario, unintentionally).

* * *

Lucario jolted awake. Something had slapped him.

_What the-? AUGH! A mental slap! Try to kill me, why don't you?!_ Lucario yelled, still not being a morning person.

Grumbling, he fell back asleep, keeping an Aura Shield around him to make sure he wasn't awaken anyway like that.

* * *

Riolu laughed, cuddling the Pichu. Her fur was so soft..!

A shadowed figure appeared in the doorway, holding what appeared to be a…

Riolu and Pichu's eyes widened tremendously.

"RED!!"

* * *

Lucario jolted awake.

_What…! Crap! Peach! What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!_ He yelled, terrified.

Personality changes, and fears…. Great.

_If worse comes to worse, I'll force-evolve Riolu. He can't be hurt, or the illusion will fade, and I'll be forever trapped in stasis!_

_Red, you baka, WAKE UP!_

* * *

Red jolted awake, immediately throwing Charizard's Pokeball out, the dragon growling at the Princess, who shrieked, running out of the room. A frying pan clattered to the floor loudly. Figures.

Riolu was panting, as was Pichu, both their hearts thudding wildly.

"My god, that woman hates us…" Riolu whispered, trying to calm himself.

* * *

Lucario panted, pupils dilated.

_That was close… Phew. I don't wanna die. I really don't. The thought of death terrifies me… Why? I was never fearful before…_ Lucario mumbled, body thudding. His heart resided in Riolu's body, so if his host of sorts was injured, the puppy wouldn't be, but he would. Any blow could kill him. It was lucky when Pichu had latched on his head she hadn't been attacking!

Panting, Lucario slowly closed his eyes, resting.

He would need to call on his energy reserve soon…

* * *

Red held the shaking duo, Pichu ignoring the fact that it was a human holding onto them. He had protected them, after all…

"Are you okay, Riolu? Pichu?" Red asked, both nodding.

"I… I think I lost my appetite for breakfast…" Riolu murmured, still shivering. Pichu nodded, perched on his head, holding onto the cute little puppy ears Riolu had. She was shivering, but was fine.

"Chu pi pi, CHU!" Pichu cried, Riolu translated.

"Miss Mushroom once tossed me out of the mansion. She threw something hard at me, and locked me in a cage," Riolu said, eyes widening.

"Pi pi, CHU! Piiiiiii!" Pichu cried, terrified.

"I was kept in there for so long! They even banned me from fighting in Brawl cus I was late! Because of her!" Riolu translated, flames of anger growing in his ruby eyes.

"She'll pay for this! First, she tries to kill me, and then she tries hurting an innocent little baby!" Riolu cried, Red quickly catching him.

"I'll talk to Master Hand about Pichu. For now, just stay with Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle. Don't let anyone touch you." Red said, somehow sensing a second presence in Riolu. Said puppy nodded, cuddling Pichu.

Red left, the Pokemon staring at him.

Riolu began glowing unexpectedly, gasping. Pichu jumped out of his hands, staring at the puppy.

"Wha... Wha?!"

* * *

Lucario's eyes snapped open, the pupils gone.

_It's time._

Slowly, as if hypnotized, he walked towards the source of the light, the sensation of falling heavy upon him.

* * *

Riolu, now Lucario, opened his eyes, which flashed for a second, before the pupils returned.

Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle immediately recognized their friend, glomping him, even Charizard. They all laughed, grinning.

Pichu just sat there, confused. What had happened to her friend?

Lucario looked at her, smiling.

_Don't worry. I'm still here. I'm just really back now._ He said, Pichu still not understanding. Ivysaur explained to her, the little Pichu instantly lighting up.

"Chu!" she cried, glomping Lucario, who smirked.

_Hello to you, too. Nice to finally meet you._ Lucario replied, messing the mouse's fur up again.

A shadowed figure (again) stood in the doorway holding….

Pichu squealed, releasing a shock, which momentarily stunned the figure (Peach, who else?), long enough for Red's pokemon to pin her down.

Lucario's eyes widened.

_She... She's going to kill her!_

* * *

"Alright. Thank you for telling us what had happened to Pichu. Peach will be banned, and Pichu will return in her place. Let's tell her the good news, eh?" Master Hand said, Red nodding.

* * *

"What the-?!" Red cried out, shocked at the scene.

Charizard and Ivysaur had pinned down Peach, who was shrieking, Squirtle holding the item she had formerly had in her hand.

A sword. And not a skinny one, a huge, bulky one.

Pichu was huddled in the corner, crying, while Lucario tried to protect her.

Wait, Lucario?!

"Lucario! You're finally back!" Red cried, the jackal glancing at Red, shocked. His own pokemon did too, loosening their hold just enough so that she broke free, throwing the sword at Pichu, who shrieked.

* * *

Shkk.

* * *

Lucario gasped, glancing at the sword imbedded in his torso.

_Crap._

Lucario fell to his knees, whimpering in pain.

Master Hand immediately grabbed Peach and threw her down a trapdoor, full of Bowser clones.

Payback.

A few screams were heard, but that was soon silenced.

* * *

Red ran up to Lucario, eyes wide.

"Lucario!"

Lucario glanced up, vision swimming. He could faintly hear cries of fear.

The rest faded away, darkness taking over his vision.

He heard someone cry out before he blacked out, one that scared his very soul.

"LUCARIO!!"

* * *

Lucario stood down a pathway, a fork in the road.

One road led to light.

The other…. The other he couldn't identify.

Lucario whimpered, looking at both paths confusion in his eyes.

_One path leads to Heaven… But, what about the other?_

Deciding to chance it, he walked down road two; fully hoping it was the right path.

* * *

Cries could be heard in the background. One in particular.

"Chuuu… Pi… Chuuu… Pi pi… Chuuuuuuu!" Pichu cried, sniffing, shaking her fallen friend, hoping he'd awaken.

Red sat beside her, tears running freely down his face.

'He's in critical condition… He'll live! He has too! He just came back! He'll live..!' Red thought, trying to deny any claims that he would not make it. Lucario's breathing was shallow, yes, but that didn't mean he'd die!

Would he?

* * *

Pat: I am evil! I hate killing off my own characters! But honestly, you think I'd kill my own character off a second time? Hah!

Asu: You did with me.

Pat: S-shut up! Oh, and FYI, I hate Peach. Her taunts make me wanna steal her frying pan and bean her with it!

R & R, and he won't die, I just love cliffhanging people. DON'T KILL ME, HE WON'T DIE!


	4. Hiyah! Back by a thread! Take that!

Pat: Oh the cruel irony of it all! He just got back and-

Asu: (imitating Azure-Link) Shut up and get on with the story!

Pat: Not meant to offend, Azu. Like, the FOILED! Joke we got goin' on, everyone who's read this (three; me, pikminboy or something, and Azure-Link) wants to kill me. Including me! Disclaimer, gets your lazy arse over here so we can cameo someone! …. I mean, save someone!

Disclaimer: I've said it time after time, WHAT DO YOU NOT GET?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! –dramatic! Getting beanaged! –Like ownage!-

ON TO DA FIC! AND, I SHOULD REALLY DO SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS, PAPERSAK AND AZURA-LINK, SO

* * *

First thing Lucario felt was a slight pain in his chest.

Particularly, where the spike on his chest was.

Looking down, he could see dried blood splattered across his front, a nasty looking scar shaped like a moon where the spike had one been.

Millions of questions swarmed his mind, in that split second, such as, 'What happened to me?', and, 'I need water…' Most common amongst those thoughts were 'Peach, you little b-- (AN: No guess there.), what the hell?! I hate girls with PMS….'

Something beside him stirred, Lucario's eyes immediately flitting over to the object.

Or, the creature, more precisely.

Pichu was curled up into a ball in the crook of his arm, tear stains evident on her cheeks.

Lucario sighed, lightly shaking the baby mouse, hoping she wouldn't make a huge deal.

It would've helped if Red hadn't entered the room at that exact moment.

* * *

A tray of medicine and food clattered to the floor, surprising Lucario, waking Pichu, and jolting Red out of his stupor.

"Lu… Lucario! You're alive!" Red cried out, instantly hugging the bewildered jackal, Pichu following, crying out in joy.

Lucario was just baffled.

_Uhhhheeeeerrrrrr….. What?_ Lucario asked, mixing two words together, and still making it fit.

"You've been out for a week or so, now. You were lucky, the doctor says. Any higher, and you would've been dead!" Red said, Lucario flinching.

_Then… The spike saved me. Heh, typical. Not that I'm complaining._ Lucario said, light filling his eyes.

He had missed everyone so much, and now, he'd finally be able to see his friends again!

He'd missed the feeling of someone pressed against him, warmth reminding him how lucky he was to be alive.

He'd missed living, in general.

Lucario smiled at Red and Pichu, one full of life and joy.

_Can we see everyone again? I miss them._

Red smiled, Pichu nearly dancing in joy.

"Of course. Everyone'll be glad to see you again."

"Lucario! Wow, for a sec, I'd thought Peach had actually killed you! I'm glad to see it isn't so." Pit said, hugging the jackal.

_If it hadn't been for you're protection, I would've been dead already. Damned woman got what was coming to her. Fell down a pit, I heard._ Lucario said, Pit wincing.

Most Smashers knew what was down there, and the one's who didn't were considered lucky.

Those kinds of things could give a person nightmares for years!

* * *

"I knew something was suspicious! I mean, c'mon, our best friend missing, and an egg found, and hatching into his pre-evolution simply a coincidence? Phah!" Zero Suit Samus said, hugging the jackal softly.

A year ago, he'd never let anyone this close, much less talk to him!

A year ago, he wouldn't even talk.

A year ago, he was simply a shell of his former self.

Now, though… Now, he was restored to his former self.

Something indeed worth celebrating.

* * *

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, Pichu's mouth slowly opening, eyes as well, teary-eyed.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried, glomping Pikachu, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Pika pika chu!"

"Chu! Pi pi, PI! Chu chu!" Pichu replied, Lucario smiling.

_On the contrary, it was my pleasure watching over you child. She's so sweet natured. You've raised her well, Pikachu. Tough in a bad situation, will strong enough to break a steel door!_ Lucario said, all the pokemon laughing.

_

* * *

_

Red..?

Said trainer turned around, Lucario standing in the doorway.

"Yes? Is the party over?" Red asked, Lucario nodding, sitting beside the trainer, who said nothing.

They stayed that way, the silence swallowing them, until Lucario couldn't stand it anymore.

_I'm so sorry!_ Lucario cried out, taking Red by surprise.

_I was so cruel to you after we beat Tabuu, I wanted to stop, to apologize, but it was like something was controlling me- compelling me- not to. I'm so sorry!_ Lucario cried, clamping a paw over his mouth.

Red calmed, eyes softening. All this time, he'd been thinking strictly about Red and Pichu, never once taking his own safety into consideration…

"Lucario, I forgive you for that, don't worry." Red said, slinging an arm over Lucario's shoulders, which shook a bit.

"I know you weren't thinking straight. Those guys did something to you which totally corrupted you. It's my guess that when you turned into an egg, you were only staying in Riolu to purify yourself." Red said, Lucario's ears stiff.

"I mean, before, you hated little kids. You wouldn't even think about protecting them. But, when Peach threw that Broadsword at Pichu, you dove in, and nearly died yourself. That's something you would have never done, right, Lu?" Red asked, Lucario looking up.

His eyes were a little red (AN: I know they're naturally red, I mean crying-red. Don't be a smartass, number one tip.), tears evident.

_She reminds me so much of myself… Abandoned, and nearly murdered. I was corrupted even before I arrived here, and I didn't want Pichu to follow my path once I had seen what it would had lead me to._ Lucario said, Red nodding.

"Still… You care a lot for her. That's really great, Lu."

The rest of the night was spent staring at the stars and the moon, silence, but not an uncomfortable one, filling the air.

Pat: One chapter left! Woot! Hah! Now, NOBODY CAN KEEL ME! MUHAHAHA- (gets socked)

Okay, I needed that.

R & R!

Asu: Happy one second, melancholy the next.

Pat: What's melancholy?

Asu:…… I have no idea.

Pat: And, for Azure-Link's question, an answer. The diference between hate and loathing someone is a fine line, and in this case, it's the golf club that's a line! I hate her taunts! She lulls you into a false sense of security, then whams you with a frying pan! C'mon! Who doesn't LOVE that?


	5. A fluffy ending

Pat: Alright! Today, we finish Growing Up! Wait, what!

I really had no plan for a good title. -.-u

Hopefully, a fluffy ending is a good ending for ya'll! Enjoy!

And, yay for Papersak, Azure-Link and Opengunner. Umbreon Mastah, too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Asura-chan. Even if you don't think so, you can't sue me, cus it'd be unreasonable, and I'm just rambling now. Enjoy!

* * *

_Darkness filled his vision. Only the deep, dark blue sky was visible, and that soon changed when a bright red liquid dripped into his eyes, staining them…_

Lucario woke with a start, trying to sit up, but unable to, thanks to a sharp pain in his chest.

_Well, at least I know I'm alive. Forgot how much you could get hurt and still live…_ Lucario mumbled, a paw to his temple. He didn't have a migraine, but still…

"Hiya, Lu! Glad you're up!" Red said, sitting beside Lucario at the edge of the jackal's bed, a roll of bandages in his hands.

Lucario nodded, stretching a bit, but wincing when a pain shot through his chest.

Losing a bone was very painful, after all, and very hard to recover from.

"Lay down, kay, Lu? I'll try and make sure you don't feel too much pain." Red said, taking a container full of medicine9the type to rub on wounds) out, stretching the bandages out.

Pain was inevitable, unfortunately.

Firmly rubbing the topical medicine, Red proceeded to treat Lucario's wound, to which the jackal tried his hardest not to yell out loud.

The lightest touch brought a mountain-sized amount of pain, so this was unable.

"You're okay, Lucario?" Red asked, Lucario staying silent, his paw occasionally twitching.

* * *

Soon, Red was done applying the medicine, reaching for the bandages. Lucario sighed in relief.

_Next time, please give me a painkiller or something that nulls pain beforehand, Red. I really don't want to alarm anyone with screams._ Lucario said, Red nodding.

"Sorry. But, I asked if you were okay, and you stayed quiet. You should've told me then." Red said, Lucario sweat-dropping.

_The best you would've gotten was a scream, Red._ Lucario replied, flinching when the bandages tightened around his torso.

"Oh. Well, try not to move, and this'll go by much quicker, kay?" Red advised, Lucario stilling.

'What was that dream about? I've never ever dreamed about something like that… A vision, maybe? Hope not.' Lucario thought, slightly surprised when Red pulled away, smiling.

"There! All done! Don't do anything too stressful, or you run the risk of fainting, kay, Lu?" Red said, Lucario nodding.

_Thanks, Red-san._ Lucario said, getting out of his bed, and walking out of the room, leaving a slightly bewildered Red behind.

'Red-san?'

* * *

"Yay! Okay, let's go!" Pichu cried, racing out to the battlefields, Lucario in pursuit.

Somehow, Pichu had been taught English. It would be much easier understanding her, though.

A nice, calming brawl was all he needed, and Pichu needed practice, so this would be the perfect opportunity for the both of them.

* * *

_Ack!_ Lucario cried, falling to his knees, electricity crackling off his fur.

Okay, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea…

"Lucario! Are you okay?" Pichu asked, running up to hr friend.

_Yeah.. Just a bit shocked._ Lucario said, Pichu pouting after that horrible pun.

"Yeah, well… I think we should quit. I don't want you getting hurt, after all." Pichu said, Lucario nodding, rising.

Pichu would soon be at that stage to choose whether she wanted to evolve or not.

It all depended on her.

But, she did seem more mature than when they had last talked.

Which had been a few weeks ago…

Being bedridden sucked the big one!

* * *

"Heheheh! Good, good! Lucario is fine! I honestly didn't expect Peach to do that. But, I'm glad he's okay, aren't you, Tempest?" Asura mused, the Absol beside her nodding.

"We're just lucky he survived that assault. With any luck, the loss of his spike won't after his battling skills." Tempest said, Asura nodding.

"It won't. I know it. While the humans were gone, I slipped in and gave him some of my blood. Half mystic, after all!" Asura said, a scar visible on her wrist. Tempest smirked, shaking her head.

Trust Asura to go on instinct.

Mystic blood, whether half or full, healed any wound almost right away, and prevented the receiver or user from being too seriously injured in a dangerous situation.

So far, Lucario was the first and only quarter-mystic in the universe.

Grinning, both Asura and Tempest teleported, leaving a few sparkles behind. (AN: Tempest is a shiny Absol, so that's why)

Trust Asura, indeed.

* * *

Lucario had forgotten how it felt to feel empty.

He'd forgotten how got it felt to be filled.

Full of food, that is. He didn't really know any other sort of way of being filled, so what would you expect?

"Whoa, easy on the berries Lu! There's enough for everyone!" Red exclaimed, Lucario pausing, swallowing the Oran Berry, smiling.

_I haven't eaten in almost a year. I'm just glad I'm alive! So, I'm showing my appreciation by eating these yummy berries, and living!_ Lucario said, Samus and Red smiling.

"Well, at least someone likes my food." Samus said, Lucario nodding.

_So yummy! Mm!_ Lucario commented, licking his chops. Red chuckled.

"Just don't eat too fast, or you might get indigestion." Red warned, Lucario paying no heed.

Ah, hunger. A pain when not wanted.

* * *

_Wow…_ Lucario whispered, awed.

The sky was a dark shade of blue, the stars shining brightly. The moon was in a perfect crescent shape, and the Milky Way was somewhat visible.

Overall, it was a beautiful spectacle.

"Ah…" Red sighed beside him, eyes shining.

"It's so beautiful…" he whispered, Lucario nodding.

_I forgot how many beautiful sights were here on Earth… I'm glad I chose the right path…_ Lucario said, eyes reflecting the moon. Red turned towards him.

"Lucario? What's it like being dead?" Red asked, Lucario flinching.

…_.. You feel terribly empty. You can't feel anything, can't smell anything, and can't even see. Only if you host someone, will you be able to see. Overall, it's terrifying darkness. It's horrible; the darkness scares you, because anything can pop out of the dark. What makes it worse is you can't hear anything. It's like being paralyzed, deaf, and blind._ Lucario whispered, closing his eyes. Red stayed silent, thinking on this.

"… Well, perhaps that was because you were in stasis." Red said, Lucario turning towards him, confusion evident in his eyes.

_Stasis?_ Lucario asked, Red nodding.

"There are some pokemon who can seal themselves away via stasis- Trapped in time, in a way. That's what saved you." Red said, Lucario nodding.

_I remember someone saying that they had joined their master in stasis, and both were summoned here. They didn't look older than 16. But, they'd been stuck for a few centuries…_ Lucario recalled, looking at the moon again.

Something about it just comforted him…

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're back, Lucario. Everyone seemed so down when you were gone. Even when Riolu was here, we were all still depressed. Now that you're back, so has the life around here." Red said, slinging an arm over the jackal's shoulder.

_Is that so..?_ Lucario said, Red nodding.

As they stared at the moon, Lucario began thinking of all that had happened the past year.

'When Charizard caught me, and Red was declared my owner, I thought I'd die of absolute humiliation, Or abuse. Red showed me different. He actually cares about his pokemon, and watches over them whenever he can.' Lucario thought, snuggling into Red, yawning, which surprised Red. He was like a cute puppy!

'And, when I was stuck in my past form, he made sure I couldn't be hurt. Pit helped, too, since he knew what had happened. And, when Peach attacked me, Red, I think, was the one to save me. He even treated my wounds!' Lucario recalled, eyes drooping.

'Perhaps… We can still stay together, no more horrible troubles, in the future. We would beat everyone, me, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard and Pichu. And, I know, if I ever get hurt, he won't abandon me…' Lucario's eyes slowly drifted closed, breathe evening out.

'Not all humans are bad, after all. Red is one of a pure heart. I know we'll do just fine…'

The rest of the night was so blissful…

* * *

Pat: … I don't really like how it ended, to cliché, but, it was the best I could come up with. NO MORE KILLING, YAY! Aren't you glad?

Hah! Now, Azure-Link, you have no reason to kill me! TRIPLE FREAKIN' FOILED! R & R, please! Ja ne!

* * *


End file.
